


Carnations

by soleil77



Series: The Garreg Mach Book Club and Other Stories [1]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Fire Emblem: Three Houses Blue Lions Route, Gen, Language of Flowers, Light Angst, Not Beta Read, Pre-Timeskip | Academy Phase (Fire Emblem: Three Houses)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-22
Updated: 2020-01-22
Packaged: 2021-02-27 16:06:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22359967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soleil77/pseuds/soleil77
Summary: Edelgard discovers something in the greenhouse amidst her inner turmoil toward the professor. Featuring cats and flowers.
Relationships: Edelgard von Hresvelg & My Unit | Byleth
Series: The Garreg Mach Book Club and Other Stories [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1609573
Comments: 4
Kudos: 15





	Carnations

**Author's Note:**

> The first fanfic I have finished! Also, FE3H is the first thing in a while to inspire me to actually write something.  
> Initially, I started writing about Byleth and a little book club but then I got sidetracked to write about Edelgard oops. I was interested to see Edelgard's pov toward the professor in the Blue Lions route.

Edelgard had not been accompanied by Hubert when she caught sight of something most peculiar one warm afternoon. Having just left the dormitory, the month’s plans occupied her mind alongside the remnants of last night’s nightmare. The steps to take. Time was closing in. Everything would be in place soon.

 _Meow_. That sound? She swivelled her head towards the gardens. _Meow._ There it was again. Louder this time. She did not understand what had possessed her to approach such noises; she knew it would be the monastery cats. Perhaps it was her fondness for the familiarity?

Walking towards the greenery, the scene opened before her. A group of cats lay all over the grass in varying positions and activity. Most importantly was the person who appeared to be circling the cats, the Professor. 

“Professor?” Edelgard’s voice trailed off at the sight. 

The Professor halted her movements then straightened her body as if caught in an unseemly act, “Ah yes, Edelgard?” 

“Is everything okay?” Nothing was amiss. Edelgard’s assessment had been quick, but she had no other words to speak. 

“Everything is fine,” the Professor responded with her usual passive expression, but she glanced towards the cats once more. 

“Cats… I used to play them with as a child,” Edelgard let those words come out. _Thump. Thump_. Why had she spoken such words? Irrelevant.

“Is that so?” The words came out nonchalant as always, however, there was a certain gleam to them.

At the beginning of the Professor’s tenure with the Officer’s Academy, indifference and stoic best described the young woman. Yet Edelgard's first impression of the Professor, fighting against the bandits, had been nothing but admiration. The memory sharply etched. The way the Professor stepped in front of her. Sure and steady.

Since then, Edelgard watched, listened, and learned. The Professor was many things, patient, intelligent, and kind.

Edelgard crossed her arms, willing the pose to push away such thoughts. 

“Yes, I’ve always liked them.” This was true. Back to the conversation and an excellent diversion. 

The Professor nodded slowly, eyes trained on the cats. “I see. In my father’s mercenary, we kept no animals besides horses for travelling purposes.”

She paused, her gaze shifting back to Edelgard. “You must be knowledgeable about cats then?”

“Oh? I doubt it, but I enjoy their presence. They can be prickly creatures, but warm too.” The cats continued their lazing until they diverted their attention to birds who settled on a nearby bench. 

“Hm,” the Professor pointed to the cats, “Is it true that cats hunt smaller creatures?” 

Edelgard flinched as her mind conjured a memory of a rat. Memories flooded her sense. Ones that lay hidden deepest in darkness but never forgotten. _This is a reminder_. Edelgard curled her hands behind her back. 

“Excuse me, Professor,” Edelgard took a step backwards. Then another. She turned away, face composed, but not before catching the Professor’s furrowed eyebrows and pinched eyes. Guilt gnawed inside. _No, don’t be like that_. She halted before turning around to face the Professor again. This time with a polite smile. “I recall I have a task to do.”

She strode away, her heels clicking against the pavement. The rays bathed her in a warmness, but it did nothing to dispel the chill inside. A constant reminder. Don’t break. There were many tasks ahead.

Walking past the classrooms, she heard the chatter of lingering students. She stopped and glanced at the Blue Lions’ class. Day in and day out, the Professor would teach her students. Even overseeing a different house, the Professor always managed time between all three houses and its students. From locating their lost items and to sharing meals.

Her heart clenched. Edelgard would be lying to herself if she said she wasn’t envious that the Professor had chosen the Blue Lions house as the one to lead. Everyone has taken a path, and she had chosen hers. If only the Professor could see her way… 

Her steps halted in front of the greenhouse. What was she doing? Regret was not a useful emotion.

Sighing, she stepped into the greenhouse. Edelgard hoped would provide some peace of mind. It lay empty except for the greenhouse keeper, who gave a small greeting to Edelgard before re-attending to the plants.

The mixture of varying scents, from earthy vegetables to sweet flowers permeated the area. Light filtered through the glass, creating a soft and warm ambience Edelgard couldn’t help but admire. No wonder students often occupied the space.

Walking deeper into the greenhouse toward the flowerbeds, a sudden yet familiar spicy aroma swept her senses. Carnations. Widening her eyes, she stepped back to take in the scene before her. Of her knowledge, carnations were a red shade, and she’d seen no other colours before. But this? A smattering of pink-purple, yellow, and white dotted the flowerbed amongst the reds. 

“How could this be?” she murmured to herself, crouching closer to view the carnations’ vibrant colours. She grasped a white petal. It was not as if she has never seen unique colours. The greenhouse attested to this with the variety of different plants, including flowers. 

“You have a keen eye miss,” the greenhouse keeper hummed as she watered the neighbouring violets. “The Professor always gives us seeds to grow but a few weeks back she cultivated those carnations.” 

“The Professor?” Edelgard said, mouth dry, her hand dropping from the flower.

Although the greenhouse keepers did experiments with seeds, most experimentation focused on vegetables and fruits rather than the appearance of flowers.  
This was the Professor’s work?

These flowers were beautiful with the distinct shades. However, the thought of experimentations felt wrong. Edelgard touched a strand of her white hair. Her heart tightened, and she couldn’t help but feel an overwhelming sense of disappointment. Did the Professor not like the red colour? 

“Yes. She procured the seedlings from a merchant and tested them within the greenhouse.” 

This was not something to be concerned about. Edelgard rubbed her temple in exasperation and took another deep breath. Think. Edelgard had paid no heed to the experiments of plants before, which were harmless. She knew this. It just so happened that the Professor wanted to see different coloured carnations which existed elsewhere.

So why did it weight down on her? _Enough_. Standing up, Edelgard politely thanked the woman for the information before departing. These thoughts were irrelevant, and Edelgard was determined to push them aside. Besides, she had an important letter to send. 

* * *

“I remember you asking me about the plant book. I recently read through it and it focuses a lot on the different ways to preserve flowers.”

“Um, is that so?”

“It mentions placing plucked flowers in a special liquid or pressed into books. It’s better in your hands. I mean-”

Despite herself, Edelgard’s ears tracked the conversation. They were the mingled voices of Bernadetta and Marianne, an unusual combination. The pair sat a few seats down along from her. It was not only the strangeness of seeing the two young women interact but also their topic of discussion. _Flowers_. That single word had been floating in the back of her mind for the past week. Ever since her accidental trip into the greenhouse and the knowledge that the Professor grew different coloured carnations. She had failed to dispel such thoughts.

Edelgard sighed, drumming her fingers against the silver spoon as her thoughts flitted to the next agenda.

Classes. The Black Eagles house dwindled in great numbers over the months, though the same would be said for the Golden Deers. The latest transfer had been Caspar. Who could blame him? Everyone wanted to be around the Professor with her adept mercenary skills, sage counsel, and knowledge. 

“Lady Edelgard?”

With a final clink, she stopped her tapping and turned her attention to the speaker. 

“Yes, Hubert?” 

“I inquired on your plans for today, is it training as usual?” 

She shook her head meaningfully. “I will study in my room; it is unnecessary to come to training with me today, Hubert.”

After the conversation and meal with Hubert, as per her word, she returned to her room to study. However, she did not focus on the certification topics but rather on the end of the month’s plan.

With an exhale she tidied the papers into an orderly stack, not a single piece sticking out, and pushed it aside. The orange glow which was bathing her room signalled the passing of several hours. Some fresh air would do for now.

Exiting the dormitory, the outside was serene as it could be and pleasant enough. As Edelgard crossed the paved pathways all around the many buildings of the monastery hummed with activity, yet there were scarcely any students out. Many most likely preparing for the Professor’s upcoming test, known for its high number of topics and complexity. It was such a shame Professor Manuela lacked the same drive for teaching. Edelgard could do for more of a challenge.

A slight breeze brushed past, leaves scuttling along with it. Edelgard’s eyes trailed the rustling leaves. How long had it been since the trees bloomed in greenery? The coldness would be here soon enough and with that first bite of wind… everything would shift for real.

She continued the trajectory of the pathway which went past the garden and gazebo. As she made her way around, a familiar figure sat on the grass. Edelgard widened her eyes, surprise tugging at her. Again. The Professor, back turned, seemed to beckon to a lone monastery cat with a tome in hand. As if sensing her presence, said cat bounded in Edelgard’s direction.

“Now where are you going?” the voice held a note of exasperation as the Professor turned, her eyes trailing from cat to Edelgard. 

“Edelgard?” the Professor stood up swiftly. Now wasn’t this a familiar scene? 

“Yes. I’m just out here for a momentary break from studying.”

“I see.” A slight pause. “You’ve been doing well Edelgard, your battle techniques have improved considerably over the last few months.”

Edelgard opened her mouth. Then closed it. The unspoken words a knotted mess at this revelation. 

“Ah that is,” Edelgard said before brushing hair strands behind her ear and taking a deep breath. “What I meant to say Professor… Thank you for the compliment, but I have much work ahead of me.”

“I’m sure your hard work will be helpful in your endeavours,” the Professor tilted her head to the side. It was a suitable cover for Edelgard’s _endeavour_. 

“You make it difficult Professor.” Edelgard tilted her head to the ground, avoiding direct eye contact. “Because sometimes I-” She what? 

The cat started meowing loudly, masking those words. The panic which had risen in her heart receded just as sharply at the interruption. The Professor turned away and gestured at the cat. It appeared she had not heard Edelgard’s words, because if she had… 

“Edelgard, since you are here, am I doing it correctly?”

What did the Professor mean? Edelgard stilled, took the details in, and noted the book. It now lay open upon the grass; forgotten and set down when the Professor had risen to her feet. It illustrated a cat on one page. Cat. Professor. Question. This and their past encounter and everything connected. The Professor wanted to ask… Edelgard knelt on the ground into a sitting position. 

“If you allow me, Professor.”

The Professor nodded and inched closer beside Edelgard. 

“Just like this,” Edelgard hovered her fingers near the cat whilst eyeing the professor at the same time. The cat ambled forward, sniffed, and nuzzled the hand. The professor stilled. Eyes wide in total concentration. It was almost comical. The Professor copied the movements, yet the cat took one whiff before strutting away and laying itself into a curl. 

Should she ask? She knew it was better to get to the root than languishing in this state of uncertainty. 

“Professor.”

“Yes?”

Her heart thudded. “Those carnations you planted.”

It seemed like several minutes had passed before a light voice continued. “You noticed? They took a few months, but I’m glad you could see them blooming now. You should take a few.”

This was unexpected.  
The Professor must have noted Edelgard’s distracted expression, for she spoke again. 

“After all carnations are your favourite and they are a belated birthday gift.”

A birthday gift _for her_. The words repeated slow and loud in her head. Did the Professor truly go to that much effort of growing different coloured carnations? Even though Edelgard was the house leader of the Black Eagles.

“I read in a book from the library that carnations only bloom red in Fódlan but other colours exist in other lands. It took a while with the travelling merchants, but I finally secured.” The Professor lifted her fingers to the cat again, voice nonchalant. “I apologise for not meeting with you for tea on your birthday as I usually do with the students, it was a busy period, so I hope the flowers make do.”

The cat plodded forward to sniff the Professor again. This time, however, it darted into the Professor’s lap and curled up in contentment. 

“Ah Professor, you needn’t put so much effort for me but… thank you.” Edelgard truly meant it for both the effort and to keep something so precious.

She added, “You read much of the books in the library?” as her eyes slid to the deposited book beside the Professor. Diverting the conversation would be an excellent distraction for her pounding heart. 

“Yes, ever since taking up classes here and reading books… I have read and learned much.”

A silence settled between the two of them. However, it lacked any unpleasantness or heaviness. The Professor stroked the cat’s fur, hands gentle. With each stroke, everything processed bit by bit within Edelgard’s mind as she sorted out the words to say. 

“Professor, I’m glad to know that different colours exist.” 

The Professor’s lips twitched, curving upwards until it was clear to see. Although the clouds above covered the sun, at that very moment, it felt as if golden rays of sunshine bathed them. 

* * *

Snip. Twirl. Place. 

Hubert stood behind Edelgard as she bent down amongst the flowers of the greenhouse. Although he had not argued with her, she knew he wanted her not to be amongst the dirt and would most likely attempt to take the task off her hands. As if he read her mind.

“Lady Edelgard, please allow me to do this for you.”

“It’s fine, Hubert.. I’m almost finished,” she replied as she cut the last stem of a yellow carnation and placed it alongside the few already collected in the basket. 

She stood, brushing remnants of dirt and leaves, and they both walked back to the dormitory. 

“If you require assistance,” Hubert attempted once again. 

“Hubert, you need not concern yourself with this… it is something I want to do. The Professor made such an effort to cultivate such beautiful flowers.”

“I see,” Hubert inclined his head. “But I am more than willing to take it off your hands.”

“Of course. Thank you, Hubert.” 

Edelgard shut the door behind her and went to her table. An untarnished book sat open with two pieces of separate white parchment on top of it. She chose a few carnations and laid them against the parchment; the rest primed for the empty vase on her windowsill.

With careful ministrations, Edelgard arranged the yellow, white, and pink-purple carnations into the vase. A slight smile graced her face when she took in the colours. Such a shame that blue carnations were not possible. Though she supposed it appropriate. After all, these other shades were non-existent in Fódlan.

Regardless of how beautiful they looked, red was still her favourite. Edelgard sighed, lifting a yellow petal with one finger. The shade is a faint reminder of warm sunlight.

The memories of that afternoon filtered to her again, of the Professor and the cat. The Professor’s smile. At these thoughts, emotions and reason swept over her like a chaotic storm. Edelgard was here for a reason and Fódlan would change. Nothing would prevent her from taking the steps to do so. With or without the Professor. However, beneath it all, she knew sorrow lingered. Her heart twinged. Her mind recoiled. Her willpower set. 

“I know,” the words came out resigned but resolute. Edelgard shook her head slightly and took even breaths. 

Turning her attention to the book, there the carnations lay, bright against the white parchment. A small indulgence Edelgard could offer herself and to return the Professor’s kindness.

With deft fingers, she closed the cover and piled two heavy tomes on top as if echoing her sentiments. Better than wilting. Better than fertiliser. Better than unforgotten. _Thank you, Professor_. Edelgard wondered how the flowers would look after the pressing. The beautiful and different coloured carnations locked in one moment of time. 

_Carnations FIN_

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading :)  
> My next fic will be around Bernie and Marianne.


End file.
